


Szkoła

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy dzień szkoły zawsze jest stresujący</p><p>Prompt 29. "Szkoła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkoła

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Derek spoglądał na swojego partnera, nie wiedząc już jak go uspokoić. Próbował już chyba wszystkiego, nawet gorącej czekolady, ktora zawsze działała. Az do teraz.  
\- Na pewno coś mu się stało! Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy! Nie powinien...  
\- Stiles! Uspokój się, proszę. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, nie możesz na zawsze zamknąć go w domu. Jest naszym synem, da sobie radę! - zapewnił go mąż, obejmując od tyłu. \- Ale to jego pierwszy dzień szkoły. Powinienem przy nim być... \- Pierwszy dzień studiów. I zadzwoni gdy skończy. Wtedy wróci reszta naszych dzieci nie masz o co się martwić. Tak, naprawde nie miał o co. 


End file.
